Flawed Vows
by Artgool
Summary: Some say friendship is forever. But, if you're stuck inside a death game then are you really sure it counts? Hachirou is a boy gifted with the title 'Ootatsu' translating to wolf-dragon inside a guild of orange players. How will friendship mix with his role in the guild? What will he choose? What vows will be break? OC'S ONLY! Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**So sorry I haven't continued or written anything in so long! I have had a loss of motivation for a while, and now I am back!**

**So, anyway… I usually don't like fan fiction with JUST OC's. But, I think this might be an interesting story and I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Some of my friends' OC's are here. Such as...**

**-Triston Waver**

**-Naomi Akamatsu (To be announced in later chapters)**

**-Kei Hokkaido  
Disclaimer(again): I don't own Sword Art Online… At all. If I did I'd probably be rich. ;A;**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The white haired young man pushed his way through the flooding players rushing to escape the death game that has just been announced. Two long strands of hair remained at either sides of his face and it shortened and spiked out on the way to the rear of his skull. Poorly laced boots pounded over the single stone path leading to the fields. He needed to get out of this crowd. He could get trampled and die here if he stopped to search for his friends now. Air entered and exited his lungs harshly and sweat formed at the rim of his hairlines dripping down over his forehead. Torn armor sheeted across his chest and strung over his shoulders to a second plate covering his back. He did look like your regular beginner. But, that white hair could stick out anywhere.

Exiting the crowd he threw himself around to examine the players speeding by in a hurry to retrieve weapons and skills from nearby shops. "Triston? Kei?" he called out frantically cuffing his calloused hands around his lips to amplify his voice over the booming screams and pleads of others. He needed to find his friends. He couldn't survive on his own. But, how could he protect them here..? That.. was his only concern… He'd have to try. That was the only option here. Drawing in a long breath he released in once more in a call for the two specific people. He knew he had other friends, but he didn't see them anywhere during the announcement. So, for now he'd have to gather the only two he could recognize that followed behind him. "Triston? Kei? C'mon! It's me, Hachirou!" He identified himself in hopes of a response, a sign, or anything in that matter.

To his relief the familiar silhouette of the female player approached him her dark hair flying behind her as she escape from the stampede. Huffing and puffing she fought to catch her breath and speak to the boy. "Triston… He's… He's coming… In a second.." She informed him between breaths raising a single finger to point to the fleeing strangers.

"What do you mean? What the hell's he doing?" The bleach haired player demanded an almost frustrated expression upon his face. As annoyed as he seemed he was extremely concerned. Now, it was pretty much every man for himself… if you die then you die. Why would he separate so quickly? They should re-group first before setting out for something. It would be safer, in Hachirou's opinion.

"He said he… had to get something.." The girl titled as 'Kei' responded slowly beginning to redeem herself. Fixing her poor posture she stood to face her friend respectfully. "He didn't say exactly what." She paused her violent visionaries rolling over the swarming players. There were so many victims to the point where it hurt the girl… Who would die and who would survive? The tightening in her chest continued until a single player stood out from the rest.

"Look! It's Triston!" The female player exclaimed a small sigh of relief escaping past her lips. Even she didn't know what he exactly meant by his short explanation to his absence.

Nearing the two quickly he came to a halt before them his hands clenching his knee caps as he hunched over. His shoulders raised and lowered rapidly as well as his back. Raising an index finger to indicate a moment he finally found the energy to speak. Even though it was just a video game you avatar had to have stamina, right? Well, his stamina wasn't exactly the best- no ones' was due to it being only the beginning of everyone. "Sorry I was.. gone." he apologized giving his lungs just a matter of seconds to regain its' strength. "I had to get some of the good stuff before it was gone." A small grin curled across the young mans' face as he spoke.

Hachirou's pupils dilated and his uniquely silver dyed eyes widened. The tip of his nose crinkled slightly with pure confusion. "What do you mean 'good stuff'?" He inquired crossing his arms over his poorly armored chest.

"I mean.." The black haired boy trailed off summoning their menu and scrambling through their inventory. "I got us some stuff that might help." He bragged raising but a single brow to his two allies. Tapping the features they appeared within the palms of his hands. "I got us some teleportation crystals, potions, a dagger, and I even got some col. Jealous?" His eyelids drooped to the center of his chasms and his brows raised in an almost innocent manner.

"Jealous?" The second male responded a small grin, resembling his friends', stretching across his face. Although, it was not evil but playful almost. "Aren't you going to share?" There was a trace of tease inside his rough tone of voice.

"Did you think I wasn't?" Triston continued narrowing his eyes down to the list of goodies he had collected. "Okay- who wants what?" He began his amber eyes switching from Kei to Hachirou.

Kei turned to the boy adjacent from her then huffed a small sigh her usual demeanor slowly returning to her as seconds passed. "I'l take the dagger and a crystal, I guess." She requests recalling the suggestions spewed out from the devilish young man before her.

"Alright. Let me just transfer them to you, and I'm giving you a potion." He told her adding in the extra item with just a few taps against the elevating screen.

"You don't need to. I could take care of myself without one-" She was cut off by a rather harsh tone thrown out from Triston.

A small scoff escaped his lungs. "Really now? What happens if you do need it?" He asked awaiting a response from her. After a small time period of silence she gave in with a small bop of her head in a nod.

A small shiver was sent down Hachirou's spine. As true as this was… it was scary… The truth was always so scary to him. Being stuck in this game, in general, in a horrifying thing. What if he dies? What if he doesn't survive? Maybe it was a good thing Triston took off for these items, because they could probably end up saving their asses in the future…..

Or, getting them closer to death...

_"Kei! Hold on! I'm coming!"_

_"Triston? Where the hell are you? Guys?"_

_"Please… don't leave me alone…. I don't want to be alone…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Now it begins! The real story! I hope you all like it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online nor do I own some of the OC'S. I was just given permission to put them in the story. Characters such as:  
-Triston Waver**

**-Naomi Akamatsu**

**-Kei Hokkaido**

* * *

Boots thumped over the false soil and the sound of howls and screams for help echoed throughout the forest. It burned within his mind… Those screams never ended for him… This may just be a video game, but death was still in existence. Death was something you can't avoid no matter where you were, and you don't just re-spawn anymore. He had to survive, but at the very thought he wanted to fall to the ground and continue to mumble on and on with how he couldn't. He lost his friends… His only friends in this game… He wanted to protect them, but it seemed too easy because he saw it like some kind of game…

Pushing away the leaves blocking his predicted path he huffed feeling his stamina slowly begin to fail on him. "Damn.." He mumbled before he could no longer speak due to lack of breath. He may not feel any pain, but his stamina still existed here. Throwing his head around he began to debate whether he was alone or being watched. These woods were occupied, and he knew it. But he couldn't just keep going in this condition. Seating himself down against the rough bark of a tree he raised his head to watch the false clouds above pass over and send shadows down over him concealing his existence. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't… Why couldn't he? Tucking his knees close to his chest he felt emotions rush to him all at once. He was numb.

"I can't sit here forever.." He told himself trying to pull everything together. What happened.. happened, and it was in the past. There was no going back now. Those close to him were gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_"Hachirou!"_

_"Get back!"_

The voice replayed in his mind as if it was a broken record. Now, everything within his avatar's chest clenched together and the tears released at the corners of his eyes. He was alone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to move on. He didn't have much more he could do. He didn't want to be alone, but it might be the only option now.

That was when he made his final vow… He would no longer grow attached to others. Attachment is only a distraction in this game, and he didn't need any distractions. He needed to focus on getting the hell out of this place. Pulling himself together he rose to his feet and examined the area thoroughly. He had heard of a certain guild residing within these woods. Well, not just any guild… The guild titled as 'Crimson Rift'…

Every sense directed to his avatar told him it was a bad idea, but he had to do it. He wasn't going to get out of here alone. Besides, the guild was quite successful if you look at it in a different perspective than others. To other players they were a guild of orange players who wanted nothing but power over others. But- to Hachirou- they just wanted to get out of the hell. Didn't everyone? The white haired boy traveled further into the woods his fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword. He moved with such caution he almost seemed as if he was insane. Sweat formed at the hairline and dripped down his forehead. He was going to try and join that guild.. even if he was to be considered a murderer...

It wasn't easy tracking down the guild. It took him a few days, maybe even more.. He lost track. In those unknown amount of days he had the chance to raise his skill sets, as well as his level set. It was that final day that a single sigh of relief released past his lips.

Silhouettes hung within the shadows and watched the intruder with pure hatred. Hachirou wasn't a fan of the looks he was receiving from them, but he stood his ground and awaited word from someone. He'd speak up, but isn't it simple? No one would dare pass into this territory unless they had a death wish.

"What do you want?" A voice finally rang out in a snap. It was rough and harsh.. It definitely belonged to a male. Hachirou opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the stranger. "You want to join, don't you?" The voice finished a small chuckle following his question.

Hachirou's nose crinkled up in confusion. "I do. What's so funny about it?" he inquired keeping his voice steady and to a respectful volume.

"I can't tell if you're stupid or actually being serious." The stranger continued remaining within the darkness.

That struck a nerve inside Hachirou. "I am being quite serious." He confirmed with a small nod. He heard a small whisper slip from the hiding spot of the patrol. Though, it wasn't a males' voice, but a females'. He bit his tongue resisted the urge to speak out once more. Silence soon invaded the area between him and the patrol. Were they even still there? He couldn't even be positive now. So, he built put he courage to speak up. "Well?"

A second chuckle erupted from the unknown amount of players. "Anxious are we?" The voice mocked. It was the same male who had spoken to him before. "I'll cut you a deal." He began watching the white haired player nod awaiting his request. "How about you come give me a hug and I'll think about it?" He finished.

The solo player was taken aback by the abrupt request. "Excuse me?" He asked his brows furrowing together. Did he think of this like some kind of joke.

"You heard me." The voice continued once more, and the male emerged from his hiding spot. That was when Hachirou could finally recognize his features. His eyes widened at the appearance of the guild member before him. "Come give me a hug.~" He told him opening his arms wide with that stupid smile across his face.

"Triston?" Hachirou asked finally reading the information appearing beside the avatar.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter wasn't the best but I hope you liked anyway!~**

**Feel free to leave a review! I like reviews! c:**


End file.
